


Sister's, First

by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)



Series: Bakers Dozen [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunning!Petunia, Dark!James, F/M, Grey!Lucius, Grey!Severus, Infedility, Magical Marriage, Magical Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness
Summary: James had begged Lily not to say yes, but she has no choice, the letter stated they held her sister. She had to go, to do anything, for Lily it was always Petunia before anyone else. Only one person could have done this but why?





	Sister's, First

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the LJ Community: rare pair shorts - there is a condensed version of this on there. There will be 12 more after this.
> 
> Liberarum Oris - Free mouth
> 
> La Veganza Del Diablo - The Devil's Revenge

** Sisters, First **

** November 1979 **

 

“I don’t want you to go!” 

“What would you have me do, James? She’s my sister!”

“She’s rotten and mean about you.”

Lily rolled her eyes, Severus said the same thing, it must be an only child thing she surmised. She knew Sirius and Regulus were not on the best of terms, but she held no doubt that Sirius would help his younger sibling if he was in similar trouble. Only one person knew how Lily felt about Petunia, but he wouldn’t… would he?

“Firstly,” she sighed rubbing her head. “You are not a sibling. No,” she silenced James protest before he could voice it. “Being best friends with Sirius does _not_ count. Secondly, how Petunia feels about me is non-negotiable. I love her, that’s all there is to that, I will _always_ put her first. Thirdly, you _have_ heard of blood being thicker than water?”

Potter sighed and let go of her wrists: “I’m coming with you, I can sneak in as…”

“The note said _Alone_ , James, and I am not doing anything to put my sister in any extra jeopardy.”

James sighed and threw his hands in the air. “Fine,” he huffed. “At least give me your word you won’t promise to do anything compromising our future vows.”

“I will do whatever it takes to ensure my sister’s safety. She’s pregnant James, her _unborn_ child is the innocent in all this. My nephew!” Whenever Lily refused to acknowledge they were a couple it showed how mad she was becoming. “I mean it – I do _not_ want you, or your merry band of _illegal_ Animagus’ to be there.”

Rolling his eyes James did the required Wizard Oath she forced him to do since she found out he had lied to her about his claim that he had stopped his bullying of Severus: “I, James Fleamont Potter, do promise my beautiful and stubborn fiancée to not let me or my friends disturb her mission to save her surly sister.”

“I shan’t be long,” Lily said offering her cheek for a quick peck whilst rushing on a pair of warm orange mittens that Molly Weasley made for her. They were infused with warming charms. A green L in cursive script in an ivy leaf pattern that matched her eyes was entwined amongst the detailed cabled Celtic circle. These gloves always made her happy. James pecked her on the cheek and sighed. “Just a quick mission – I will do what the kidnapper says; voila, my sister can go free. Bye darling.”

She’d already picked up the green pendant from her neck and touched her wand to it: “Portus,” she sighed. With a blink of her eye Lily had disappeared.

“Sometimes, _munchkin_ , you are too naïve it’s _almost_ sickening,” James thrust his hands in his pockets and pouted petulantly.

The moment she left he began to think about their relationship, he had hoped to have corrupted her by now. It was never going to happen, he sighed, she was always going to be this moralistic little bluestocking wasn’t she? Sometimes he thought back to his Hogwarts days and the amount of girls he and Sirius could have knocked-up if they were so inclined. 

An owl fluttered through the window. He smirked. It seemed his latest squeezes were available…

He wondered if he had time, knowing how Lily could rant about injustice, James knew he would. With a spring in his step he smartened himself up and messed his hair up more.

 

**Undisclosed Location**

Lily’s impact was hard on the semi-frozen compacted earth floor in a pile of twigs and leaves. She groaned and winced as she shuffled around her side and flopped on her back to catch her breath. Thankfully, there was a teenage tree she could grab onto to get back on her feet. She took off one of her mittens to pick out foliage as cracked and dry as Mrs Hilda Bryant’s skin. Mrs Bryant was a stern, strict teacher who always used the switch on hers and Severus’ upturned palms when they were caught whispering about their future. It was not his fault she found magic more enticing than the 7 times table. One day she was so angry about being picked on this singularly that she turned the switch into a daisy chain. 

With that strange memory popping up Lily leant her bruised hip against the mossy trunk. Cautiously, with trembling fingers, she steadied herself on the older tree next to her. Tingles of pain shot through her left side. An unfortunate side effect from the rather violent mode of transportation. When the dizziness passed she roughly brushed off the forest debris.

To fight the rising swell of bile pushing up her throat, Lily frantically scrabbled into all her pockets to find something to repel the acid. _Finally_ , she exhaled a deep sigh of relief when she found some extra strong mints in her jacket pocket. After a few moments passed she swept a panoramic gaze of her surroundings. 

She was rather delighted to find herself outside a circular house, built underground. A crooked chimney puffed out smoke from the fires. Oval windows shone orange from the warm glow giving the building a comfortable atmosphere. The scent of pine pervaded her nostrils and she felt happy. 

“This must be it,” she sighed. 

Tilting her chin up to give herself an air of faux confidence, Lily squared her shoulders she, as approached a set of wide stone steps. The ancient staircase were flanked either side by what would be a beautiful flower bed in spring. She loved the half-moon shape, reminding Lily of her favourite moon phase. She was about to walk down them but was startled out of her wits when a house-elf cracked in front of her. Squealing out of fright Lily fumbled about for her wand and aimed at the querulous creature. 

“I’s be called Fizzy,” the elf introduced itself nervously. “You’s be the one Master expecting?” he enquired. Dumbstruck by the notion she was only going to be facing one instead of a gang, Lily silently nodded. “Come then.” 

Warily, keeping the wand in her hand, she followed the elf down the steps. A long twisting gravel pathway edged with grey scalloped stones led her to a porch big enough to have a double swing set and outdoor fire. The rounded white door seemed too friendly to be the entrance to a kidnapping scene. Silently, Fizzy whispered the password that protected the Hobbit-like dwelling from anyone not in the know. 

Immediately, Lily felt her mittens and coats being removed revealing her green silk shirt and black velvet skirt. Before Lily could gain a better picture of the charming dwelling, Fizzy grabbed Lily’s left hand and clicked.

Blinded by the white light of the effect of elven magic, and the murmuring pain in her belly from the immediate side-along apparition, it had taken Lily a little time to adjust to the gloomy light. Hissing slightly from the irritation that the dust that settled on her neck, the musky scent almost made her gag. The petrichor scent suggested she was deep underground.

Forcing her eyes to open, as being blind was never appealing in any situation, particularly when her sister’s life hung in the balance. The new location was a cavernous underground wine cellar. Fizzy confidently led Lily through the dolorous maze of walls and racks upon racks of various wines. It took her rapidly blinking eyes awhile to adjust to the eerie greenish light from the sconces up in the air.

They reached what appeared to be the centre of a maze. Under a pool of white light, sat on a three-legged chair was her sister. That was all it took to make her wriggle her hand free from Fizzy’s grip, so she could run to her sibling. 

Petunia was gagged by a pink silk scarf that wrapped around her face. Drool covered the thick strip in her mouth. Blue eyes met green and were wild with fear. Quivering fingers tried to pick at the tight knot, not wanting to frighten her sister by using her wand. It was not until Petunia rolled her eyes and, with her own fingers she did a minimal twirling movement giving Lily her consent to use magic. 

“ _Liberum oris_ ,” she whispered. The gag fell out of Petunia’s mouth. “God, Petunia, how did…” 

“I do not know,” she gasped hoarsely. To soothe her sister’s dry throat, Lily conjured a glass and some water. “I was out shopping. Next moment I heard what sounded like a thunderclap in an alley. At first I thought it was some punks irresponsibly letting off fireworks but…” 

“My, my, Miss Evans, how well you have grown,” a silky voice murmured from the shadows. Lily would have sniggered over the cliché if the situation was not perilous. “Such a fine body.” 

“I came alone like you told me to,” Lily snarled immediately going into duelling stance. “Now, whoever you are, let her go free.” 

The disembodied voice stepped out of the shadows. The green glow offered a sickly sheen to the man but a dangerous gleam to his eyes. She scowled even if she did have to hold in a shocked gasp at the wizard before her. He was last on her list of suspects. She held a protective stance over her sister. 

“I am afraid I cannot do that, you see, Lily – may I call you Lily?” he shrugged nonchalantly as if her approval was a minor matter. “Lily, of all your years of friendship with Severus surely you would have understood that nothing is what it seems.”

“Wh-wh-what do you mean?” 

He stepped closer, the cane clicking on the floor, walking around the sisters examining them. Petunia would never dare call this one a freak. In fact, being tied to a chair aside, she thought the man rather good looking. All he needed was a haircut. 

“Have you thought that there was a reason why I set the key to arrive at this specific time and place?” 

“I don’t care you vile, loathsome…” 

“Lily, please, remain calm,” Petunia whimpered behind her. What would have been a litany of creative insults was silenced by his dark chuckle. Even without touching her, Lily could feel her sister’s trembling. “Whoever he is just do what he says.”

“A wise muggle – how rare a find that is,” the man tilted his head the way an animal does when observing prey. He liked how quiet Petunia was. “You are a reasonable girl, Miss Evans, what do you possibly think I would want from this _arrangement_?” 

Before her widening eyes and opening mouth Lucius threw off his heavy winter outer cloak to reveal he was wearing nothing. Even Petunia arched an eyebrow in appreciation.

“Now,” he sighed. “Let us try this again. Either way I am coming away from this sated.” 

Though her wrists were still in bonds Petunia managed to tap the back of Lily’s hand with her thumb. Lily turned around and glanced at Petunia – when they were young they used to be able to communicate through their eyes. What a relief to know they had not lost it through their estrangement. 

Once their silent conversation was completed, Lily sighed and turned around, affronted that Petunia would take this man's side. Petulantly, she folded her arms under her generous bust and her lower lip pouted out in a cute little gesture of defiance. 

“You _do_ realise you are asking me to violate my pre-wedding vows?”

“Yes, yes I do, but you see – there is something about your beloved you should know,” here the man took his large wand out of the walking cane and Accio’d from the top a cabinet, a fat dark green envelope: “These should suffice, I think.”

Whilst he re-sheathed his wand Lily stood there carefully turning the envelope in her hands a few times. Whatever was in there, she’d read, explain how mistaken the man was and get her and her sister the hell out of there. Pulling out all her Gryffindor reserves of courage, she stood straight and broke the seal. 

A stack of photographs tumbled to the floor at her feet, she was sure she recognised the subject of the photos but would not know unless she brought them closer to the light. She rolled her eyes as she bent down to pick them up, ignoring the tut of the wizard as she resorted to muggle rather than magical methods of collating them in her hands. 

“Those nights he tells you he is too tired to come to bed with you,” his voice was in her ear the moment she straightened up again. Fabric hissed as he wrapped his surprisingly comforting arms around her waist. Not to mention he was naked and she was highly aware of that fact. “ _That_ is the reason why,” her eyes refused to believe in the evidence in front of her eyes. “What is the muggle saying: A picture says a thousand words – How many do you think a Magic Photograph would say?” 

“Fakery still exists in the world of magic,” Lily protested. “How do I know you have not made these up?”

Instead, he picked up the top photograph and brought it closer to her eyes: “See, remember Francine Flint? Did you know she and Potter slept with each other behind your back in school,” he took the next one: “Oh look Black has joined in here. Quite the raunchy dogs are they not?” Lily whimpered as she felt her heart begin to break as she took in the contents of the next picture. The developer had managed to interpret what was said and added the speech, each time the loop played out before her another piece chipped off her heart. ‘ _Trained her well, haven’t we Jim, got her completely against ol’ **Snivels**. You make her stay at home **for her safety** whilst we get to have fun with Frankie!_ ’ 

The next photo showed James guffawing loudly as they stumbled along the darker side of Diagon Alley, a gambling den, with Sirius patting him on the back and pointing to the entrance; the guard let them in immediately despite the long queue suggesting they were regulars. As soon as they entered two almost naked willowy raven-haired tarts strutted their way in impossible heels, immediately the wizards arms were around the whores bare shoulders: _‘Come on girls,’_ Black said, _‘this just might be the night of your life!’_  

Lily’s firm resolve was almost broken by the third photo. James and Black were surround by a bevy of fur wearing, diamond dripping rich bitches, hands curled possessively over his shoulders, his face smeared with various shades of red lipstick. He was winning at the roulette wheel using red 4, (a hint to his house affiliation and the amount of people he clearly let into his life and she was not one of them). Her mouth gaped open as galleons continued to pile up beside him, transported from the vaults of Gringotts. He was drinking martini’s. Sirius was also winning with Black 4. How unoriginal. She was about to sigh in relief when Bellatrix joined the crowd. Lily was sure this would be when James and Sirius would up and leave the club. Nothing like that happened, though, and Lily felt the metaphorical knife run slashes down her back. What did Bellatrix think she was doing? Tears fell freely from her eyes and splashed on the picture as the evil witch pressed a sultry kiss to his lips. Bellatrix then wrapped her arms around James neck and whispered something in his ear that no one could get.

The fourth had weakened her knees and she sunk to the floor in despair leaning her head on Petunia’s lap. An utterly naked Bellatrix languidly climbed on top of James Potter, arching her back as she sunk down on his erection. Nothing was murky about this bedroom scene – everything was in focus. So much so that she did not need the words to be playing below for her to understand: _‘I cannot wait to rid myself of that mudblood forever…’_ was that, yes, there it was… she screamed in torment at what was facing her boldly on the left-arm… 

“How could you,” she whispered.

All this time James had lied to her. How had he kept up with it so well?

“He should have been a Slytherin,” the man said. “So should his irritating cohort.”

Every oath he had made he also managed to circumvent? She had always thought magic oaths binding and there were consequences to those who tried to worm their spineless way out of them. Had he also found a loop-hole to the one she made him take earlier. 

Lucius watched the downfall dispassionately at first, but he was also a gentleman, and the sight of a witch in distress brought out the: _There, there, let Lucius sort all this out for you_ , side to him.   He covered her in his cloak to keep her warm. Then he silently whisked the scattered pictures out of sight. Calmly, he sat next to her, feeling her trembling in her anguish, sobbing deeply in her hands. Lucius did not think Potter was worth it. That did not stop him from wrapping an arm around her shoulders, she allowed herself to be brought within his comforting embrace. Her breathing slowly calmed and changed to match his regular heartbeat, she shuddered out the last of her tears. Nirvana rippled through her, Lily was slowly and surely feeling deeply relaxed with every glide through her silken tendrils; poetry whispered through every swipe of his long fingers as they moved through her hair in smooth tender strokes. 

Petunia watched this with a warmth in her belly; she was uncertain if it was her pride at witnessing someone respecting her sister like she should be, or anger at the disrespect at emotional abuse Lily had gone through. They may be estranged but no one breaks her sister’s heart without her, Petunia Evans, a trainee sous-chef, along with a college education - planning revenge. Oh yes, she may not know how to yield a wand, but a chef’s knife was her weapon. Sharpened until the tip gleamed, goes through male organs like butter. Oh yes, it would add some entertainment factor if they were still attached to the spineless cowards who had made consommé out of Lily’s sweet nature. 

“I am dreadfully sorry,” the man leaned down and rubbed her shoulders. “I had to get you here somehow. The only stratagem that came to mind was to get to your sister. Potter loudly revealed, that she was the reason he no longer thought Muggles were protecting. Even Sirius Black, who spent so long hating his families legacy, stated how frightfully boring muggles were.” 

“You’re a bit of a hypocrite about this considering your affiliations.” 

“Lily, I am fully naked. Look at my arm,” he then proceeded to mention every revealing spell he knew, so did she. 

There was only one conclusion, she sniffed. “It does not bear the Mark,”

“No, because when I found out that they were letting people like Potter join, well…” he sighed. 

Shortly, he and she would be lounging in their bed after a passionate love-making session. Steadily supplied by the sweetest, exquisite elf wine available. The plan to seduce her until she orgasms simply from hearing him whisper _come_ was almost complete. With this thought in mind he took hold of Lily’s hand and Petunia’s thigh as he apparated them from the cellar up into a cosy lounge. He stood up unashamed of his naked condition.

“I am afraid I do not know your sister’s name,” he said walking towards the drinks cabinet, “it was a rather spur on the moment idea. We have not introduced ourselves.”

“Mrs Petunia Dursley,” Petunia snapped, still in her bonds.

“Mrs Petunia Dursley,” he elegantly and smoothly bowed. To her shame Petunia blushed at the evident good breeding in the wizard, she was impressed. “My dear, I am Mr Lucius Abraxas Malfoy –the richest wizard in history. For a thousand years we Malfoys have practiced various forms of magic, we are sprinkled with the odd half-blood so that you understand; muggleborns are not a problem. Your sister will want for nothing.” 

“Can I be set free?” Petunia asked impolitely. “She’s here now, and I’d like to get back home to cook before my husband arrives home, he expects his dinner the moment he walks through the door. I have never missed a meal since we married 3 years ago.”

Whilst that may be similar to what Petunia would say Lily narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Something about this did not seem right: “Petunia: What did Severus do to you when you made fun of his appearance?” 

“A branch fell down from a tree and slapped me on the shoulder, it hurt!” 

“What did you say when Dumbledore left our home on the eve of my 11th Birthday?” 

“You see what you’re going to turn into, Lily? A Circus freak show if that is the Headmaster.” 

Lucius smirked at both answers. Severus never could take criticism. This plan works right perhaps he could offer his best friend his own slice of heaven.

Lily closed her eyes in relief whilst Petunia narrowed her own, distrust evident in her tone: “Why did you interrogate me like that?” 

“Because in this world there are many things one can do to change ones appearance into another’s face,” Lily explained, “potions, charms, transfiguration spells, even some plants can change one. As a muggle you are told to trust nobody...In the wizard world we are told we can _be_ anybody.”

“Security questions are used to make sure that one is who one says one is.” 

“I am marvellously relieved not all of you are incompetent nitwits, lying jerks and crackpot nincompoops.” Once Petunia was freed, she stood up and massaged her wrists from the pain, even if it was an ersatz kidnapping, she was still frightened. “You promised a large compensation if I went along with your scheme, Mr Malfoy.” 

“Thank you for the reminder,” he called for Fizzy to come then asked for his chequebook – the elf reappeared with the said document and a silver and emerald fountain pen. “How much did we agree on, Mrs Dursley?” 

“20k,” Lily glanced up with a reprimand in her eyes. Petunia’s mouth twisted in a little smirk which suggested she had a use for the money that would not entirely benefit her husband. “I reiterate quite harshly, Mr Malfoy, I am trained to properly slice and dice meat and vegetables. If you hurt my sister the revenge I plan to wreak on Potter will be visited upon you – ten times over. First and foremost, _before_ magic, we _are_ sisters!” 

With that Petunia took the offered cheque and allowed the elf to show her the way out. Lily supposed Petunia must have driven all the way here if she had a way back home. 

“Fizzy is taking your sister home,” Lucius said. “Petunia cannot drive to Surry from Scandinavia.” 

“WHERE?”

“Wine?” Lucius asked, his eyes twinkled in mirth, “Where did you think we were?”

“Scotland due to the pine,” she responded. Lucius held out the wine. “No! I want to be sober whilst dealing with you.”

“I got the perfect **_merlot_** downstairs – it is called _La Veganza Del Diablo_.”

Lily gazed up into his darkened stormy gaze, her heart fluttered erratically in her chest. Practically panting as she swept her eyes down his perfect form. There were dimples in his back for crying out loud. Then, oh sweet Salazar, her mouth dried up when she saw he was half-way erect. Her own eyes darkened lustily at the thought that she had caused the scion of the Malfoy house to hold such sexual fascination with her to the extent that he made his arousal known. There was a sense of female pride within her that she was _that level_ of desirability, to Legendary Lucius, though she must seem like a silly little girl compared to the belles he has had ringing his praises.

“H-how did you get my sister to co-operate?” she stammered lowering her eyes away from his Adam like stature. “S-she h-hates wizards.”

So, she was denying her own attraction. No matter, Lucius winked, smiling openly. His ocean eyes twinkled, the skin crinkling at the edges displaying pure mirth: “It was not that hard to convince her actually,” he sat down on the chaise lounge behind her. Before she could run he reached up, tightly holding her hips and pulled her down on his lap. She blushed so beautifully. He sipped his wine and pushed a glass into her hands. “I took her to the Ritz and wove the story of how we met at Hogwarts. I was Prefect and you were 11. I remember how cute, albeit gawky and excitable you were. Then, years later, I had entertained hopes you were going to be a lost Weasley cousin but no…” 

“Why did you…” he shushed her with a brief but powerful kiss. 

“I then went on to say that I had not seen you since I left school and you were in your second to last year. I was shopping for my mother’s Christmas present in Hogsmeade and I saw you walking with your friends looking lost and forlorn. Your sister told me you took the loss of Severus hard,” Lily nodded still in his lap liking the feel of his fingers pressing into her belly as he softly told his story. “I explained to Petunia I had been in love with you since that moment. You were an awkward child, but you became an elegant swan. Your sister distrusting me, narrowed her eyes and thinned her lips rather like McGonagall and said, in no uncertain terms, that I’d have to prove it. So, I showed her the pictures. She too was disgusted.” 

“By the content maybe but…”

“No, dear little vixen, she was disgusted for you – she knew what, and forgive my language, _mudblood_ means. For her to see it clearly stated along with a moving photo which, as you know, capture the intent of the sources mind. It visibly made her weep, I could see how ashamed she was in your behalf. Once the tears were shed something like fire blazed in her eyes: _Let me get my own revenge_ , she snarled. _I need money to do that but let me_. I may be an only child, but I do have people I would display that violent need for revenge for.”

Lily stayed in his lap as she was plied with wine, poetry, stories from his youth that made her laugh and kisses that started off innocently but ending up with a roaring flame.

 

**Hours Later**

 

Lucius Malfoy hummed as he rested his back against the wall. He smirked down at the sleeping witch in his bed. Silently, he admired the curvy outline of her body. The forest green sheets highlighted the swathe of red hair spilling over her face, shoulders and arms. Hair that mimicked tendrils in the fire that curled higher into the chimney. Lucius would never bed any other kind but a red head now that was for sure. 

“My dear witch,” he purred gently rubbing up and down her hidden hip and thigh.

“Five more min-nin-nin-its,” she stammered sleepily. With that announcement Lily turned back around taking the cover with her, she yawned and spoke at the same time. “Too early.”

“You have a liar and scoundrel to be rid of. I have a marriage to annul.”

“Annul?”

“Narcissa and I have not consummated our nuptials, however she has done so with Rabastan Lestrange, and Merlin knows what other riff-raff. I figured I’d find an intelligent bride. I settled on you. If I made the potion right you should be pregnant therefore, under Wizengamot rules, I have grounds for an Annulment – the beauty is that as you are likely to be carrying my heir she won’t get a single sickle.”

As Lily was about to protest against his assumption she was a) his bride and b) pregnant; a dazzling light shot forth from her finger. As the light dissipated Lily gasped when she saw an elegant silver band with an emerald M set in the centre. He was sporting a more masculine one. His was a hexagon with a serpent engraved in the centre, it was edged with emeralds, diamonds sparkled at each corner. Lucius smirk grew wider as an owl swooped in with a letter in its beak. It was a ministry bird and therefore had puffed out his chest in supercilious pride.

“Intriguingly,” he whispered in her ear causing her to moan in anticipation, “this is addressed to Mr Lucius and Mrs _Lily_ Malfoy.”

“What?” Lily yelled.

His reptilian smirk widened when he unfolded the Daily Prophet, his dark blue eyes twinkled with sardonic amusement at the headline: “It appears my wife, pardon, my _ex-wife_ and your _ex-buffoon_ were seen walking hand-in-hand out of the: Marriage, Births, Deaths, sector of the Ministry.”

_Hmm, I wish him joy of her_ , Lily huffed folding her arms underneath her breasts, her lips thinned, showing her displeasure at the knowledge she was married now to a Wizard who reportedly hated her kind.

“Now what do we do? We have to tell the Ministry it was a mistake.”

“I am afraid that if an Annulment occurs in the Malfoy line the last head of house uses his portrait to go to the Goblins where they perform an arithmetical sum on who to use for a more reliable bride. They send the results to the Ministry then we get rings spelled on our fingers. It was a way to make sure the line continued with strong heirs. Oddly enough, in those circumstances, the bride or the groom tend to be muggleborns. Enough bureaucracy and history. The silver fox wishes to tame the russet haired vixen.”

“I still got to sort out my own vengeance,” she sighed. “I am not going to let Petunia have all the fun.” 

Lucius warm gaze centred on her plump lips and the swell of her breasts: “Revenge can wait,” he murmured as his lips descended on her exposed white freckle covered shoulder. “I suggest we do more of what we did last night.”  

“I have a sister to talk to,” Lily said as she threw the covers aside flaunting her naked body. “After all, if there is one thing you already know about me is that sisters always come first!”

“I rather think that was you, little vixen, last night – twisting and writhing…”

“Stop it!”

 

**_Elsewhere_ **

 

“So, you will do it?” Petunia’s eyes sparkled in a manner her odd companion had never seen before. “It appears they’d been abusing Lily since the start of their relationship.” 

“Why should I work with you, you hate me, remember.” 

“I do, but I despise Potter and Black, with all my heart.”

“What do you wish me to do?” 

“Are there such things as cutting or, forgive the pun, severing spells.” 

“Might be, why?” 

“Because I want Potters balls on a silver platter sautéed, cream sauced, and I want to make the bastard eat them.” 

The man across the way straightened his posture, his smirk grew wide: “Petunia, this may be the start of a beautiful friendship.”

She smiled and lowered her head blushing; if she had known he’d become this hot she’d have been nicer to him: “What do I owe you for this?” 

“Nothing, Petunia, the revenge is all I need,” he chuckled, and it went straight to her abdomen where something akin to desire was pooling below. “I cannot wait,” he clapped his hands in an effort to keep them warm. “Petunia are you well, you’re looking a little flushed. Let us take a walk to catch some air.”

He stood up offering his arm the way Lucius taught him to do it. This show of manners completely overwhelmed her.

“So, what shall I call you, as we were never friends and…”

“Severus,” the man said. “If you wish to remain in contact with me after that then…” 

“Then what?”

“Sev will suffice.”

Petunia would blame it on a lot of things, but she would neither blame her emotions or his. The moment she took hold of his hand she felt a thrill that she never had with Vernon. The couple walked arm-in-arm in their own silent contemplation both reaching a quiet agreement.

“I am sorry, Severus, for the things I said to you when we were children.”

“I am too,” he sighed. “So,” they stopped outside a hotel.

“So…” they had taken delight in plotting their shared enemies downfall as both felt sickened for the treatment of the shared woman they both love but in extraordinarily different ways. “What now?”

Petunia felt a wave of lust push through her at the deep, honey tones that would never fit on his boyhood self. 

“Show me your left arm,” she said. Finding her request a sensible one he did so, slowly almost _teasingly_ slow, he unbuttoned his frock coat at the arms revealing pale white unblemished flesh. “I cannot help it, but are you …?” 

“Yes,” he arched an eyebrow that made Petunia weak at the knees. “ _You_ are asking about my availability – you a married woman? Shock, horror!” he teased. “Though, I too am feeling oddly in need of some – exotic relaxation,” 

“As far as I am concerned,” she smiled coyly, “sisters come first – Lily has been betrayed and you are the only person I know where there is some, personal attachment.” Severus stood outside the hotel with a new appreciation for Petunia. The woman who was standing outside the hotel door with a smirk on her face strangely resembling Narcissa’s. “Severus, do I have to spell it out?” she huffed rolling her eyes and arching her eyebrows. 

With a heated look, the former mill stone around his neck, was urging him to follow her inside: “I am a master linguist, Petunia,” he returned huskily as his eyes took in her petit figure. 

Severus followed her inside she giggled as he confidently booked a room. Once there he immediately placed a **_Do Not Disturb_** notice outside the door. 

The planning took hours and the room cleaners tutted at the mess the 'Smiths' caused…


End file.
